The Games We All Play
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: Liv's been teasing Lincoln about his burn scars all day. Lincoln gets naughty revenge.


**The Games We All Play**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe characters! Or the Force. But I do claim creative ownership to the CERD device! ;)

A/N: Set during Season 3 with Fringe Agent Lincoln Lee, after Liv was swapped with AltLivia. Also set after she has baby Henry, and she's finally back at work after 2 months. Set during a case, they're investigating a house full of trick/trap doors and secret rooms, Lincoln and Liv find a way to…express their feelings for one another _finally. _

Liv had been teasing Lincoln about how quickly he healed from those burns all over his body all day. Even though they healed long ago, Liv just won't let up—it gives her an excuse to tease her best friend.

"So, was there _anywhere_ that wasn't burned, Lincoln?" joked Liv. Lincoln could feel the blush on his neck and face growing brighter "No." he whispered, looking down at his tablet, trying to concentrate on the case info.

Suddenly Liv jumped in front of him, causing him to notice her breasts bounce slightly. Ever since she had Henry, her body's become more voluptuous and desirable to him. Lincoln was getting irritated with how careless she was becoming; needless to say, it was distracting to both Lincoln and Charlie. He had enough of her teasing him with her sexual prowess everyday on the job. He wanted her, but as her partner, he was forbidden to do anything he wanted.

Suddenly the alarm sounds for a new investigation. There's a problem in the Boston suburbs, again. Lincoln motions the Fringe team to get going. He grabs his tech kit and follows Liv into the elevator. She's practically bursting with the next tease she has ready for Lincoln.

"Think the sun's going to be too bright today, Lincoln. You may have to wear that dorky hat I got you from Hawaii. You know the one with the sunscreen bottles attached to the top with a nozzle? But I think a tan would be good for you, ya know?" she was doing it again, swaying her round hips, getting ready to bust out of the elevator for the team van.

"I think you need to chill out, Liv. One of these days I'm going to get you back so hard, you won't even know what happened."

Charlie laughed in the back, as he saw the same sunscreen in one of Lincoln's back pockets. Lincoln just stood there, thumbing through his tablet, waiting to reach ground floor, shaking his head at his teasing friends.

The elevator doors open and everyone spills out into the ready-to-go Fringe team van. Charlie gives the address to the driver and hops in the back with the Fringe team. Lincoln stands behind Liv as she hops up into the van seats, a full view of her ass in the green fatigues, only a flash before his eyes; her chestnut red hair flinging around her. Lincoln looks away, getting frustrated. She's doing this on purpose, the little minx.

The van speeds into the quiet suburb, parking directly in the street. Standard oxygen levels check, atmosphere readings and everything's good to go. The team busts out of the back doors of the van and scatters into the front yard of the rustic-looking Rambler home, trampling over dead flowerbeds and unmowed grass. Lincoln pulls out the atmosphere reader again, nothing yet. Liv walks up beside him, ready to go into the house.

Lincoln walks through the front door after three agents, declaring it safe to enter, with Liv trailing behind him. Her gun is out and she's pointing it at the ready, just in case. Final all-clear from the first agents, and Liv puts her gun away again, looking over at Lincoln, whose found a curious object on the far wall. One of the agents found a room full of those creepy funhouse mirrors in an upstairs room, with blood samples and disturbed dust. Someone's been here recently after several vacant years. Liv gets the info from Charlie after he called down to her from the top floor. She decides to find Lincoln and tell him the findings.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Liv asks coming entirely too close for normal working partners.

Lincoln looks up at her cautiously, touching the spot on the door. "I think I've found something," he looks around, to see if anyone is ready to spot him, in case the three agents missed something, but they all cleared out and went upstairs. Liv examines the item in question a bit closer.

"It looks like a hinge, maybe. But on a center wall? That's a bit odd—kinda like the way your ass must have looked after it got toasted." She laughed deviously at him.

"Yeah it is." Lincoln said, irritated, pushing on the hollow side of the wall that makes a creaking noise and busts open rapidly, spinning and sending the two Fringe agents down into a secret space.

As quickly as Lincoln got irritated, they were both caught in one of the trap rooms they were investigating. The two of them landed on their hands and knees from a two-foot drop from the floor above. Lincoln steadies himself on his feet again, completely surprised, but also incredibly frustrated with Liv.

"_Oh awesome._ The door senses burn victims to let them in the room of shame! Ha ha ha!" Liv picks herself up off the floor.

Lincoln decides he's had enough. Thinking quickly, he immediately takes out and tosses a CERD on the wall, an anti-seeking device that basically masks them from the other Fringe agents outside the wall. Lincoln decides to finally act on his impulses and teach Liv a lesson.

Without warning, he shoves her to the wall roughly. At first Liv doesn't know what to think of his actions, and reacts defensively, trying to reach for her gun. Lincoln is too quick; the muscle regenerator gave him a little bit extra strength, and flexibility—and advantage over an unsuspecting Liv. He presses her body to the wall with his and stares at her intensely. Finally, Liv realizes what's going on. All her teasing and pushing the boundaries of this mild-mannered man must have finally caused him to act on it.

Staring into Liv's eyes, Lincoln steps closer, gripping her hips. Liv looks nervous, she's never seen Lincoln like this before, and doesn't understand what's gotten into him, he's never really acted on any of his feelings like this. Liv finally noticed the blinking CERD—Cloaking and Electronic Disruption Device—charge on the door they just fell through, making them inevitably invisible until he removes it. Lincoln keeps looking intensely into Liv's eyes until she gets it; the soft grind against her pelvis confirms her suspicions. Lincoln's always been affectionate towards her, but she never understood why until now. Liv closed her eyes and bit her lip, feeling his strength push against her.

_Why not?_ Liv thought to herself.

She responded with pressing her body flush with his, causing his unwavering intense gaze to soften. Liv played along; after all, what's a little danger in the field... so long as you're with your partner, right? Liv lifted her head and touched her nose to his, opening her mouth to invite him in. He covered her mouth with his, finally able to have her right where he wanted her.

Lincoln was fervent as he kissed Liv; it was their second kiss ever, but it was the first one that counted for something more. Her arms were still against the wall where Lincoln had held them, but now they were around his neck, kissing him back, tasting his new lips and touching his new hair. Lincoln's hands still gripped her hips, pulling her closer. The electricity between them grew, but he wasn't about to let her have her way.

"You going to stop teasing me now?" Lincoln held her chin in his hands, moving her head with his, while his other hand felt her soft curves, up to the rounded bud of her breast.

Liv melted, moaning at his touch; Lincoln's held her before, but never there. The new sensation allowed Liv to forget about where they were, and what they were doing before. Lincoln pressed her back into the wall, holding her by her by her sides and thumbing her breasts until her nipples stiffened. Liv pouted her lip, hardening her gaze at Lincoln, shaking her head "no" and, becoming more defiant. But he wouldn't have it; watching her eyes as he came closer and bit her bottom lip, tugging on it gently. That was all he needed to send her over the edge, causing her to submit to him.

Her head rolled back to the wall, and her tense body slackened with want, rubbing against her hips slowly left to right. Breaking away from their kiss, Lincoln looked around and behind him for a surface. Nothing but metal cabinets and dusty books about god-knows-what lining the far wall and scattered about the floor. Wall will have to do for now. Holding the back of her neck, twining his fingers through her beautiful hair with one hand, and hugging her lower back with another, Lincoln kissed Liv back into electricity.

"Wait," Liv whispered leaning back, "why now?"

"What?" growled Lincoln.

"Why haven't we done this sooner? It would have saved so much mess."

"But then this wouldn't be as exciting if we already thought about it."

"You sure?" smirked Liv, grabbing the edges of Lincoln's jacket, pulling it off.

Lincoln did the same for Liv, as he returned to kissing her neck, and smelling her dark red hair.

"And no one will know with the CERD in place?" breathed Liv as Lincoln lifted her shirt off her shoulders.

"Not a soul." Smiled Lincoln, taking off his own white t-shirt. Coming back close, Liv opened the buckle on Lincoln's wide belt, seeing the effects of the hyperbaric chamber's healing powers on his bare chest. His muscles looked stronger, fresher, just like new.

"Anything else get burned and rebuilt?" she teased yet again, looking and pointing directly at his crotch.

That was it, the last taunt. Lincoln grabbed Liv's sides again, bringing her crashing against his strong chest.

"_You wanna know?"_ asked Lincoln, smirking, beginning to undo her cargo pants roughly, and feeling the skin of her full hips.

"_Yeah_, I think I wanna know." Challenged Liv, swaying her hips like before.

Lincoln's hands pushed her heavy cargos down her thighs until gravity took the rest, letting her kick them and her boots off. She went for the zipper on his cargos, but Lincoln stopped her, grabbed her arms and brought them around his shoulders. Looking down, nose to nose, Lincoln kissed her savagely, but still electric. His tongue pressed into her mouth, starting a fight. With tension rising, and Liv becoming impatient, she tugged at his cargos again, encouraging him to drop them. He grabbed her hands yet, again—as small punishment for her constant teasing—and brought them to his crotch, feeling his thick erection pressing to be free from the oppressive pants. Finally when he let her go, she worked the zipper fly open and pushed his fatigues down. She returned to Lincoln's lips again, kissing with a hungry mouth.

As the kiss grew hot, Lincoln reached down and grabbed the backs of Liv's thighs, hoisting her up and pushing her back to the wall again. Liv wrapped her legs tightly around Lincoln's lean waist.

"You like it _rough_, man." Teased Liv.

Lincoln smirked again, "Only when you're being a bitch."

He brought a hand down in between her legs to tease her. Payback for all the moments where she knew she was tempting Lincoln, but never gave in to him. Liv moaned as her hands caressed the back of Lincoln's neck, her nails driving his nerves on edge, making him shiver. Taking momentary control, she dropped to the floor, discarding the rest of her undergarments, and allowing Lincoln to lavish her wet, warm center with attention. She steadied herself against the wall and put a leg up around the kneeling Lincoln's neck, pulling his head closer.

Outside the secret trap room Lincoln and Liv stumbled into, another Fringe agent was standing near the undetectable door, looking to report to Agent Lee.

"Sir, have you seen Agents Lee and Dunham?" asked Agent Jones into the in-ear phone. Nobody's seen them since they entered the scene. Agent Jones walks on, but keeps looking for his boss elsewhere.

"Should I keep it quiet, or can I tell you how I really feel?" asked Liv in short breathes. Lincoln looked up at her, then at the blinking CERD charge. It's still on, safe for them to go unnoticed in a house full of very able Fringe agents. He returned to his task of pleasuring Liv, making her moan loudly, grasping the walls around her to support herself, completely unaware of the agents crawling all over the house looking for them. Lincoln smiled into her wet folds, knowing his plan went further and better than expected. Her legs were shaking from all of the pleasure Lincoln was giving her.

Assuming that their fun was over, Liv started to pick up clothes as Lincoln licked her nectar from his mouth. "What do you think you're doing? We're not done yet."

She stopped as Lincoln stood, quickly picking her up again, grasping her thighs and pushing her roughly against the wall.

"Dammit Linc—" Liv couldn't get her complaint out as he covered her mouth with his again, silencing her protesting. She squirmed a bit against the wall, but he only squeezed tighter, pressing himself closer to her. Liv holds Lincoln's shoulders as he pushed them flat against the wall, letting her drop to the floor, finally both gasping for breath.

"I'm gonna make you sorry for teasing me." Lincoln whispered in her ear, just before biting it. He held her waist close to his as Liv felt his manhood press into her thigh relentlessly.

Without breaking the kiss, Lincoln lifted her up again to rest against the nearby desk. "_We're about to fuck in a crime scene. Strangely enough, I have no problem with this."_ Thought Lincoln to himself, pulling Liv's legs around his waist.

He grabbed her thighs, adjusting her entrance closer to his throbbing member, impatient to go. Finally, she situated his cock at her wet center, allowing him to push in abruptly. They groaned in unison, groping to hold each other close; Liv rolled her hips to accommodate him, bracing herself between Lincoln and the wall. They stared into each other's eyes, desperate to have this electricity after denying it for so long. He buried his face into the bend of her neck, nibbling lightly while creating a steady rhythm for them.

"_Ooh, Lincoln_," she breathed, "I kinda like it when you're rough."

He returned to look at her just as intensely as he did when they first fell in—pure determination to conquer—he angled her differently, pressing her knees back and pushed deeper. Liv's eyes rolled back; she could feel the pressure begin to build in her center.

Lincoln brought her closer, tighter together, pounding against her. He returned to placing hasty kisses on her neck, sucking at her flesh.

"_Sorry yet?"_ he asked her in between bites. Liv almost said something, but he kept pushing into her, making it hard to answer. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, making her groan loudly, weakening and leaning back. He held her head in his hand, sitting her up straight on his cock again for more torture.

"Nope….not sorry yet." She breathed, staring at him sharply.

"_No?"_ Lincoln pulled out completely, making her moan for him. He maneuvered her like a doll, turning her around and pushing her up against the nearby low cabinet, spreading her legs apart with his knee. He positioned himself into her open passage again, and pushed in, one hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, the other hand grasping her round ass. Liv could feel the pressure more intensely from behind, driving her crazy. Lincoln crouched closer wrapping his torso over her to the point where they were almost kneeling together, but Liv held on, letting the feeling of her climax blind her as Lincoln continued her punishment. As her walls and legs began to shudder due to the sweet electric shock, Lincoln felt his own release about to come. His mouth drew open and his eyes screwed shut, while Liv's moans and secret words of satisfaction made him feel as light as air. Upon the final push, he held Liv straight up and against his chest as he trembled into his release.

"_Ah, fuck. Liv, Liv."_ Her walls felt like clamps against his cock, squeezing his climax out and releasing the pressure.

They leaned over one another for a minute while Lincoln recovered, finally Liv turned around to face him. She propped herself up against the cabinet and wrapped her body around Lincoln.

"I've been bad, Lincoln, haven't I?" giggled Liv as he leaned into her embrace, smelling her sweet scent; both excited but spent.

"Does that mean you're going to stop fucking teasing me now?"

"What'll you do if I don't?" she narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to keep pushing you into utility closets and dark alleys and fuck you til you apologize. Sound fair?"

Liv laughed and shook her head, sending her hair flying everywhere.

"You're in for it then. I am perfect, remember?" Lincoln winked at her.

"Of course you are." She giggled, feeling his heaving chest, and pulling him in for a new kiss. When their bodies connected it was heated and passionate, mouths moving across one another like waves of the ocean. Liv drew back first, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, reminding her of something.

"Lincoln," She brings her face up to his, lightly rubbing his chin with the tip of her nose. "Do you really love me?" He smiled at her like all the brightness in the world came from her. "What you said in Chinatown wasn't just to help me get through the delivery; you meant it, didn't you?"

"I fought for you that day, Liv. I meant it then and I still mean it now." He said as he kissed her sweetly for the first time since they got there. It was slow, meaningful, Liv's ideal kiss.

"I think we should get out of here." Liv offered, looking around the room for a way out.

As they reclaimed their clothes again, light teasting here and there—none about Lincoln's faded burn scars though—before Lincoln finally deactivated the CERD charge and removed it from the wall, putting it back in his vest pocket. Almost immediately, there were bangs on the wall from the other side of the wall, frantic voices and shouting. Obviously someone knew they were gone.

"I'll let you do all the talking." Liv offered before the same hidden door that they fell through opened once again, this time an agent was standing on the other side, looking completely amazed.

"Sir! We've found a trap door!" exclaimed Agent Jones. "We've been trying to find you, but your phone comm must have failed!"

"Yes, agent. Wonderful observation. What took you guys to long? We've been stuck in here forever, c'mon get us out." Lincoln turned around and winked at Liv. He helped Liv climb out first, and then was lifted out by a very confused Agent Jones.

"Thank god, there you are. I've been trying to find you two kids for the past half hour. Do you have any idea how ridiculous I feel right now?" Charlie walked up from around the Navigator's trunk, looking at his two blushing friends. "Is our comm link going bad, or did I miss something?"

"Nah, Charlie we're good. There was a slight disturbance in the Force inside that house. Weird shit, but it's over now." Lincoln said reassuringly, patting a suspecting Charlie on the back.

The team got back to headquarters without so much as an atmospheric sample to gauge what the problem was in that house. But in between red lights, Lincoln would steal secret glances from Liv in the back seat while Charlie drove.

"Anything to report?" asked Colonel Broyles from his perch.

"Nothing at all sir, it was a dead lead. There's nothing dangerous except for a few trap doors in that house."

Liv giggled spontaneously, trying to straighten up. Broyles and Lincoln looked at her harshly.

"Sorry. Mom hormones."

Broyles rolled his eyes and Lincoln suppressed a chuckle—he knew why she laughed.

"Nice work back there, killer." Teased Lincoln.

"You know I just thought of something." Liv said, referencing her desk e-calendar.

"What's that?" Lincoln leaned over her desk, smiling like a little kid.

"Technically I had like three weeks left before I could have sex again after having the baby."

Suddenly Charlie walked into the room. "_**Why**__ would anyone want to know that, Liv?"_

Lincoln cringed at the combination of Charlie's sudden approach and that little fact that he didn't care to hear.

"Glad to know you're still around, Charlie. Don't you have a date with bug girl tonight?" said Lincoln, shooing a scowling Charlie away.

"Oops." Liv said, holding her fingers over her lips before Lincoln removed them for a quick kiss.


End file.
